


Posession Power

by PaperFox19



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Possession, Size Manipulation, Small Penis, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Danny tries out his possession on Dash after he brags in the locker room.
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	Posession Power

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review

Possession Power  
  
Danny tries out his possession on Dash after he brags in the locker room.  
  
-x-  
  
Danny Fenton was a young man, when his parents built a strange machine. He took a look inside and he got zapped by the portal gaining ghost powers. Over several months he got the handle on his ghost powers.  
  
He became Danny Phantom, and he battled ghosts that tried to cause trouble in his home town. All while dealing with bullies, such as Dash Baxter. Over his many battles his powers grew and he took note of their growth. Like when he possessed people he was capable of doing a lot of things, and his words left a sort of hypnotic suggestion in people.  
  
Now he is a healthy young man, with a growing body. He wasn’t ashamed of his size he was a solid 5 inches, he was bigger than a few guys in the locker room. He was good, even his friend Tucker was bigger than him by an inch.  
  
The only one who made him feel small was Dash. While Tucker and he showered and put on towels as they rejoined the locker room. Dash walked out with the towel over his shoulder letting his 10 inch dick swing free.  
  
Dash was full of himself, he knew he was the most popular guy in school, and the best on the football team. He may have not been the smartest but he was the strongest. He loved to show off, loved the expressions on the freshman’s embarrassed faces as they saw his massive tool. Some even got turned on by his massive rod, trying their best to hold down their hardening cocks.  
  
He loved the fact that no other boy could compare to him. He hated feeling puny, so it really got him excited to know he was bigger than someone.  
  
Danny was trying to pull on his underwear, but before he could Dash came up behind him and yanked off his towel. “Dash!”  
  
“Ohh yeah scream my name Fenton.” he rolled up the towel and crack! He whipped it on Danny’s bare ass. The boy yelped and jumped and Dash got a look at his smaller cock. The blonde laughed. “Look at that puny dick.”  
  
“Real funny Dash, can I have my towel back.”  
  
“You can have it back when you say “I’m Danny Fenton and I am a baby dicked cock slut.”” he held the towel out of reach. Danny could have gotten it back but he was trying to cover his crotch with one hand and reach for the towel with the other.  
  
“Not a chance.” he glared, fighting to use his ghost powers on the jock.  
  
“Face it, with that tiny tool you’ll never be a real man, you’ll be lucky to be some guy’s cock slut.” he wagged his huge dick. “Now look at my pussy pleaser, I can breed man or woman and make them addicts to my dick.”  
  
‘This cocky ass hole.’ his eyes glowed green. Dash turned his back to him.  
  
“Tell you what Fenton, how about you kiss my ass and I’ll show you how a real man’s cock feels?” Danny had enough, he went ghost and he possessed Dash. The blonde’s eyes shifted and Danny was in full control.  
  
‘I’ll show you who’s the baby dicked slut.’ Danny knew how his possession worked, he had tried it on different people, and got the gist he could control minds but he could also control the body, defying the limits the physical mind would restrict.  
  
“I’m Dash Baxter, I was born with a dick to big to handle. I need someone to see me for the slut I really am.” he stroked his dick. “I wish my dick was smaller, I need a real man!”  
  
Danny felt Dash’s cock twitch and before his glowing eyes watched it shrink. ‘No way, perfect!’ he controlled Dash’s body, shrinking his penis more and more. The 10 inch rod dwindled to a 1 incher.  
  
With a chuckle Danny left Dash’s body. The size went somewhere, Danny’s cock growing 9 inches. He reverted back to human form. His 14 inch cock throbbed at the size of the jock with the tiny rod. His cock rose to full mast, he stroked his rod as he waited for Dash to fully come to.  
  
Dash shuddered, Danny’s words echoing through his mind. How he was born with a cock too big for him to handle, and the wish coming out in his own words. He looked down and saw his cock. “Ahhh I’m puny!” he cupped his crotch and looked back and saw Danny’s huge tool.  
  
The blonde blushed, he couldn’t look away. His insides felt hot, his tight manhole twitching. The jock’s one inch dick twitching like crazy, pre was oozing and soaking his crotch.  
  
“What’s the matter Dash, looks like you want something?” He wagged his cock, and the blonde followed it like a dog eyeing a treat.  
  
‘What’s wrong with me, and why does Fenton’s cock look so big, and tasty…’ he dropped to his knees. ‘Oh fuck it smells so good to.’ he licked his lips.  
  
“I uh…I…”  
  
“You want this?” he traced the tip of his dick along Dash’s lips. Dash nodded, Danny kicked his hands away and used his foot to rub Dash’s crotch. The tiny tool and balls got rubbed all at once.  
  
“Ahhh,” he moaned humping against the boy’s sole. “Y-yes!”  
  
“You can have it, just admit you’re a baby dicked slut, that craves dick.” Dash groaned and Danny rubbed his penis against his face. The heat from his manhood, and his musky scent made Dash shiver.  
  
“I…I…” his eyes rolled up. “I’m a baby dicked slut that craves dick!” His cock pulsed and he jizzed all over Danny’s foot.  
  
‘Wow I just shrank his dick, but he really is a quick shot.’ Dash blushed. ‘So the jock is all flash and no substance to begin with.’  
  
“Look at the mess you made.” he lifted his cum covered foot. “Why don’t you be a good boy, clean it up and I’ll let you taste me.”  
  
Dash was torn, one part of him wanted to pound Fenton into the ground for being so cocky but the other part of him wanted to obey and get his reward. Guess which part won?  
  
The jock lowered his face and began licking his load off Danny’s foot. ‘This is kinda hot.’ he kept licking Danny’s foot even after his semen was licked up.  
  
Danny pulled his foot away, and offered the other. Dash wasted no time, he kissed, he licked, he down right worshiped the raven’s foot. The teen shuddered as a surge of emotion raced through him, here was Dash the most popular boy in school, licking and kissing his foot like a loyal servant, his shrunken cock pulsing as he enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
He stroked his rod, till he began to leak pre. “Good boy Dash, here’s your treat.” The look of joy that flashed over the jock’s face made the ghost boy smirk.  
  
Dash started licking the massive shaft. The teen groaning with each lick. His tip entered his mouth and the blonde obediently sucked it. He reached down and began tugging on his one incher as he took more and more into his mouth.  
  
“Yeah suck that dick, this is a better job for your mouth.” he ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair. Dash moaned around his cock, and Danny pushed more into his mouth.  
  
‘A cock a real man’s cock!’ Dash managed to suck 10 inches but that’s as far as he could get. Danny could work with that, and fucked his mouth.  
  
The blonde moaned, his long dick sliding across his tongue. His tiny tool came and coated his hand. “Use that seed and prep your ass.” Dash shivered at the commanding tone. He obeyed, his hole was itching and he needed something inside.  
  
Bringing his cum slicked finger and caressed his pucker. He bobbed his head, sucking his shaft as his slick digit pushed in. Rocking his finger in and out, a second finger was added and he scissored himself open. His own cum was painted along his inner walls.  
  
He drank Danny’s pre, but that wasn’t enough. Just a taste that made him crave more. He wanted his milk, he sucked harder and harder, using his tongue to caress the underside. “That’s it keep it up and you’ll get your milk.”  
  
Dash moaned and sucked him harder, bobbing his head like a beast. He fingered his ass, working three fingers in and out. Dash shot another load, he caught it and reached back to help lube himself.  
  
The teen finally gave in to Dash’s eager mouth. His huge rod throbbing as his balls tightened as they expelled his huge load. The first spurt hit Dash’s tongue and the boy’s eyes widened at the taste. ‘So good!’  
  
Little known fact about ghost semen it’s highly addictive, as the taste seeps down into one’s very soul. Burning the taste forever, even in death. Dash drank the semen, as spurt after spurt flooded into his mouth. He gulped down huge mouth fulls, it didn’t seem to end.  
  
His cock hardened, and he came again. This time painting the locker room floor.  
  
Danny pulled his still hard cock free from Dash’s lips. “Now that hole is fed how about the other one?” He gulped the last of his seed, and removed his fingers from his hole.  
  
He was frozen in place. “What? You don’t want it?”  
  
Dash turned and got on his hands and knees, shaking his ass. “Please…please fuck me!” his hole was positively winking.  
  
“You asked for it.” He positioned his rod, the tip kissing his pucker. Dash no longer cared about being a top, no longer cared his huge rod had been shrunk down to the tiny tool, even thinking it suited him best.  
  
All he was thinking about was how his ass itched, and he needed something big and hard to scratch it. ‘Fenton’s cock is so big, it’ll scratch it good, it’s a real man’s cock I could never fuck like he could.’ The penis pushed in and Dash moaned, his slutty noises echoing into the room.  
  
Danny moaned, feeling Dash’s body practically suck him in. The friction was great, sinking deeper and deeper. Heat glorious heat of another man surrounding him. Before either knew it Danny was fully seated inside Dash.  
  
The ghost boy began to move, and Dash’s status as a top was fucked out of him. His tiny tool flopping back and forth with each thrust. His toes curled, each pull back left him aching needing to be filled, and when he thrust back in he felt joy, fullness, bliss. His future, and past blurred away, this moment was all that mattered.  
  
Every thrust feeling the boy’s hips meet his toned ass. His hefty balls slapping Dash’s and sending a jolt of pleasure through his crotch.  
  
Cum erupted from his dick, every thrust seeming to milk a new spurt, oh he painted the floor a brilliant white. Not once did Danny touch his tiny tool, Dash came so much from pure anal stimulation.  
  
He clenched in orgasmic pleasure but Danny kept thrusting. Dash drooled, he chanted Danny’s words in his head. He was born with a dick to big for him now he was perfect. With Danny he was complete!  
  
Danny let out a moan and he came into Dash’s tight heat. His ghostly semen marked his insides. Dash would never be satisfied with a woman now, he was a bottom bitch for life. That’s karma for you.  
  
Now Danny sighed as he finished his orgasm, and he pulled out. Giving himself a few pumps he splattered Dash’s ass and back. ‘Jeez two orgasms my limit now?’ his big tool was extra sensitive.  
  
He wasn’t gonna keep it, he possessed Tucker and shaved off 4 inches and gave Tucker a 10 inch dick.  
  
Dash settled into his new life as a cum dump for these two. Tucker loved pounding his hot jock ass, and Dash loved sucking Danny’s cock down to the root nuzzling his pubes. “Oh man Danny this is the best!”  
  
“Sure is,” he smirked down at the blonde. Dash blushed and worked his masters’ cocks. A spit roast after gym class, and an anticipated double penetration after school, but only after he gave a tongue bath to the two boys. Tucker filled him at Lunch while Danny covered his lunch in his ghostly semen making the school food actually edible. Dash would get fucked for hours after school at Danny’s place.  
  
Dash still showed off his tiny dick, proud of his size and new roll, plus his willingness to suck the other team members dicks made anyone who would question the change quickly forget to ask, and the freshman took turns with him to. Danny was cool with it since it helped keep his hole well used and slick.  
  
End


End file.
